<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Marbella. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729397">Marbella.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dinnerladies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Jane - Freeform, Tony Martin - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set when Tony is on holiday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Marbella.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony stared into the almost empty glass in his hand, Jane sighed at the sight of him.</p><p>"You've been sulking the entire holiday!"</p><p>"Yeah well I miss Bren" Tony shifted uncomfortably in his seat.</p><p>"Ask her out then"</p><p>Tony looked up at Jane, still swirling his glass.</p><p>"I don't know if she even likes me"</p><p>Jane rolled her eyes at the oblivious man.</p><p>"She does! Tony you're stupid if you didn't know she did"</p><p>"Okay, I'll do it when we go back" Tony grinned at Jane before ordering more drinks, not knowing how they'd end up.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>